


idol misadventures in lesbianism

by veggiemom



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Scraps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veggiemom/pseuds/veggiemom
Summary: A collection of shippy ficlets, drabbles, and scraps.





	1. KanaRuby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Ruby have a tickle fight! I didn't mean for this to get kind of spicy but oh well that's just how things are with me I guess.

Kanan was usually so gentle with Ruby... but when it came down to _this,_ her strong girlfriend meant business and was absolutely relentless. Ruby never stood a chance.

"Kanan-chan!" Ruby squeals, high-pitched, as Kanan's fingers assault both her delicate sides and ribcage, red in the face and tears gathered at the bottoms of her eyelashes. Kanan, who had been laughing only moments ago, immediately stops and instead gently grasps at Ruby's body to steady her in her hold.

"I'm sorry, Ruby-chan... did I hurt you?" Kanan asks, suddenly tender and completely serious. There's a worried look on her face that Ruby can see as she catches her breath and looks up at the older girl.

Ruby shakes her head. "N-No... I'm just so ticklish... and I didn't know Kanan-chan could be so rough," She says as she wipes away a tear and smiles at her. "I like that part of you," she adds shyly.

Kanan flushes a little, laughs sheepishly, and slumps onto Ruby's sweaty body in a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some KanaRuby to start this off! I've been struggling terribly with writer's block for years and I'm pretty much just completely sick of it so I decided to get off my butt and write, even if it's something super small like these. 
> 
> I would also like to add that I've never written these characters before, so I'll be a little wonky for a bit until I can get a proper grasp on them. Practice makes perfect! Ideally I'll add a chapter to this fic every day, but I have a feeling it'll turn out to be every week...


	2. KanaMariDia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mari and Kanan send silly pictures of themselves back and forth, and Dia is roped into joining in... not that she minds too much.

"Oh Dia! You _have_ to see this one Kanan just sent me, it's _so_ funny!" Mari laughs at a picture of Kanan with a snorkel under her nose like a mustache that she'd just sent her after Mari sent her one with her hair tied underneath her nose in the same fashion.

Dia's eyebrows crease as her patience is tested. "This is the fourth time something has been "so funny," Mari. We have work to do," she says slowly.

"C'mon, c'mon, just look!" Mari holds her phone up so that Dia can see. Lo and behold, there's Kanan on the screen, with her snorkel mustache and one eye winking at the camera.

Dia frowns, mostly unamused.

Mari, unperturbed, waves Dia over to where she sits.

"Let's surprise Kanan by having you in the picture... and then I'll totally have her one-upped! Now get over here and show her your cute face, Dia," Mari teases.

Dia exhales, but the tense look on her face melts into a helpless smile as she rises. "Honestly, you... but after this, the phone goes down."

"Yay! Alriiighty, double-peace sign!"


	3. RinPana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Kayochin, a sleepover, and feelings.

Rin and Hanayo have always slept with their futons close together during sleepovers ever since they were children, but something in Hanayo's chest makes her feel like tonight is different than ever before. She's unable to sleep and resisting the urge to toss and turn.

Hanayo holds her breath for long moments. "Rin-chan, are you asleep?" She finally whispers and turns her body to the right side to face Rin's futon beside her. She's met with the sight of green eyes and pursed, pale pink lips. Hanayo is silently thankful that Rin isn't actually asleep.

"Yeah, I'm awake, nya," Rin answers with the same restlessness Hanayo feels inside herself in her voice. "You can't sleep, Kayochin?"

Hanayo shakes her head and jostles her hair slightly against the pillow her head rests on. "Nuh-uh. I'm... thinking too much," she says softly.

Rin is uncharacteristically silent for a few seconds. Hanayo wonders if it's because she's sleepy or something else.

"Same here, nya," Rin finally responds.

"What's on your mind?" Hanayo asks, and tries to swallow down the lump in her throat when they lock eyes.

It's as if Rin reads Hanayo's mind. She leans forward to gently press soft lips against hers. It's a fleeting and nervous kiss, but the tender warmth that fills Hanayo's body is indescribable. She knows in this moment that this is what she wants — to feel Rin's warmth, again and again.

Rin's lips leave hers as quickly as they came. Anxious, Rin casts her eyes down, and then back up, unsure.

"Was that okay?"

Hanayo smiles from the bottom of her heart and nods, happy.

"Mm. I've been thinking of that, too."


	4. KanaMari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A promise. Mari is so lucky, huh... I want Kanan to be my husband too...
> 
> By the way, I really love Kanan, so I'll probably write a lot of her.

When they're around seven years old, Kanan and Mari watch as the TV plays. On the small box screen, a bride and groom get married.

Kanan turns to Mari and passionately places a tiny, balled up hand to her chest and puffs up. "That's gonna be me and you someday, Mari! I'll be your groom!" She declares proudly.

Mari's eyes widen with wonder and she practically sparkles. Excited color fills her round cheeks and she leans in eagerly towards Kanan with a big smile on her face. "Really?! I'll be Kanan's bride?!" She asks.

"Really!" Kanan affirms. "I promise!"

* * *

 Years later, Mari one day grins at her girlfriend. "Do you remember that promise you made to me when we were little, Kanan? You were so _cute!_ ''Mari, I'll be your groom!', you said!" She laughs.

Kanan gives a lopsided smile, her hands behind her back. "What? You don't want to?" She asks, peering up at Mari.

Mari blinks, and her big smile turns to a softer one.


	5. KanaRiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riko develops a crush (and is also in a real life doujin).

"Darn, my water's all out," Riko groans lightly to herself during practice break, sweaty and exhausted. She wipes her forehead with the back of her arm. Everyone else had gone off to do their own thing during break and were due to be back soon when it was time to get going again. The only person left on the roof with her was Kanan, who was fanning out her green shirt and taking in the breeze.

"What's that, Riko-chan?" Kanan turns around and asks, holding her ponytail up in her hand to let the air cool her neck.

"Ah, it's just that I'm out of water... I need to go get some more before everyone gets back. I'm so thirsty," she says, a bit embarrassed that she was the only one who finished her entire bottle already. She hopes that Kanan can't see her cheeks redden behind her already-present flush.

"Oh, that's no problem! Why don't you take some of mine? It'll save you the trip down and I have lots to spare," Kanan says casually with a smile.

Riko flusters immediately. Take some... of Kanan's water? Suddenly, as Kanan releases her ponytail so that it falls back into place down her back and covers up that slim neck of hers, she's extremely aware of how Kanan looks... and Kanan looks good, with her tall figure and _very_ fit legs. Riko's mind begins to panic as she considers that this situation is a lot like one of her doujins, and what's about to happen is...

... An indirect kiss. From the way her face blisters, Riko is incredibly glad that she was already red in the face from practice.

Kanan grabs her own water bottle and walks over to Riko so that she can hand it to her. Riko finds she doesn't know where to look and very stiffly stares right at Kanan's face as she reaches for the bottle... which backfires on her once her gaze lands on Kanan's lips.

Kanan soft, perfect lips, that have touched this exact water bottle. All of this noticing things about Kanan that she never really had before makes Riko's head spin and she swears that she could faint right here.

Another thought of Kanan swooping in like a prince in shining green armor to catch Riko in her arms intrude in her mind. Riko promises herself in that panicked moment to lay off the doujins.

"Are you alright? Riko-chan?" Kanan asks, tilting her head.

"I-I'm fine! Just... super thirsty!" Riko assures with a nervous laugh and smile as she hastily takes the bottle into her hands and unfastens the cap. She stares down at the open lid for a second before she lifts it to her mouth and takes a drink. She can't even focus on how nice it is to hydrate her body through her racing thoughts, and the moment seems to be over before she knows it.

Riko's practically winded. She licks her lips subconsciously, and then her eyes widen abruptly as she wonders if Kanan noticed. "T-thank you!" She says as she hastily hands it back to Kanan.

Kanan just smiles her same old leisurely smile and lets the hand she takes the water bottle back with rest on her hip. "No problem, Riko-chan. Like I said, there's plenty to go around, so if you need some more just let me know, okay? I can't let a girl as cute as you get sick so long as I can help it!"

Riko holds back the wild noise that threatens to spill out of her mouth. "T-thank you! Kanan-san!" She repeats herself. "I really appreciate it!"

Kanan giggles and then tilts her head as she hears voices coming up to the roof. She winks at Riko. "Looks like everyone else is back. Ready to get going, Riko-chan?"

"Y-yes!"

All throughout the rest of practice, Riko can't stop stealing glances at Kanan and thinking of what it would be like to actually feel her lips on her own. Just what had this mishap gotten her into?


	6. MakiPana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanayo and Maki sing together in the car. This is some sort of college AU...

Once upon a time, Hanayo had been unsure of herself. She was shy, with a voice soft and not at all certain, and Maki had wanted her to bloom. She knew that if Hanayo found the strength to grow through confidence, she would be even more beautiful than she already was.

Today, a song plays on the radio in Maki's car. Hanayo lights up and leans in for the dial on the sound and turns it up.

"I love this song so much! Do you know it?" Hanayo asks.

Maki listens thoughtfully to the melody and then nods. "Sure do." While her hands are still on the wheel, ever the responsible driver, Maki steals a glance at Hanayo quick enough to see the wide smile on her face.

Hanayo beams. "It just... makes me want to sing along every time! Let's sing it together, Maki, okay?" She says eagerly, and Maki can't resist her. After all, before, Hanayo never would have asked to share her voice with Maki so earnestly. She's glad for this moment together, as Hanayo begins to sing to the time of the lyrics. Maki joins in, a bit red in the face but happy.

They sing until their next stop.


	7. NozoPana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanayo falls down during practice and Nozomi helps her bandage up.

"I'm sorry..." Hanayo whispers, eyes downcast and avoiding Nozomi's gaze guiltily as the older girl applies a little pink bandaid to her scraped knee. Already, she had another bandaid in a light green color on her elbow, and ointment on one of her scratched up, red hands. "If I hadn't have fallen, then Nozomi-senpai wouldn't have to be here taking care of me. You shouldn't be missing practice for my sake...'

Nozomi shakes her head with a cheery smile, pigtails swaying with her movements. "No, no. Don't apologize, Hanayo-chan! There's always another day for practice, and I wouldn't have wanted you to have to deal with this all by yourself. It was a pretty nasty fall, after all... but!" Nozomi spreads the bandaid over Hanayo's wound and grins in triumph. "You're all taken care of now! How's that feel?"

Hanayo finally looks at Nozomi and manages a small smile. "It feels better already. Thank you, Nozomi-senpai."

Nozomi leans forward and gives Hanayo's knee a quick kiss. Hanayo squeaks in surprise.

"One last trick for a swift recovery!"

Hanayo's heart flutters, and as Nozomi rises up from where she's knelt and offers Hanayo a soft hand to grasp, she forgets about the pain completely.


	8. DiaRiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll try to update every day/week," I said... "It'll be easy!" I said.  
> Anyways... um, that didn't happen. Here's some DiaRiko, shamelessly based off of their UR pair. I didn't know how much I needed this ship until those cards came out!

"Sakurauchi-san," Dia says, but Riko doesn't seem to hear. Riko is intently focused on the papers in her hand, the lyrics for Aqours' new song that she's studying with great care, her brows creased in concentration. Dia blinks. Riko was usually more aware than this, but her focus was certainly admirable.

"Sakurauchi-san." She says more firmly in an attempt to rouse Riko's attention.

There's still no response.

Dia steps forward and takes Riko's chin between her thumb and forefinger to tilt her head up towards her. Riko's red hair falls behind her shoulders with the motion, and her eyes widen adorably with her shock.

"Chin up, I'm talking to you," Dia trills, and can't help the wolfish grin that spreads on delicate lips at the bright red flush that spreads quickly across Riko's face she receives in response.

"D-Dia-san?" Riko practically squeals in surprise.

Dia can't help how her smile grows even wider. She releases Riko's chin. Now that she thought about it, Riko was extremely cute... especially in this state.  
  
 _Cute enough to eat, even,_ she thinks devilishly.


	9. RubyMari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off of their event cards, which look a little victorian-y, a little steampunk-y.

The theme of Aqours' new song is timeless love.

"These costumes are _beautiful!_ " Mari cheers in that peppy voice of hers. She spins around, the white frills of her pale lavender dress fluttering around. The little black hat adorned with her teacup charm stays fastened perfectly on top of her head. "Aren't they? You-chan did a great job! _Timeless love,_ what a nice theme. Don't you think, Ruby-chan?"

Ruby stands in her own costume, a bit starstruck. Mari looks so pretty with her golden hair and dress embroidered with delicate flower patterns. Ruby likes her own costume, a frilled shirt and puffy pink pants with a hat of her own, but it can't compare to how Mari looks in hers.  
  
"Yeah," she agrees with a shy smile, "It's nice."  
  
Mari grins happily and tilts her head. "Do you have a timeless love, Ruby-chan?" She asks innocently enough. Ruby can never really tell when Mari is teasing her.  
  
Timeless love. Ruby couldn't think of anyone she wanted to spend her whole life with romantically.  
  
_But I think I could feel that way with Mari-chan,_ she thinks in the back of her mind. She turns a bright red.  
  
"M-maybe?" She squeaks unsurely. "I'm not... really sure... I think."  
  
Mari stands there for a moment until her lips turn into a cat-like smirk. She rushes at Ruby and throws her arms around Ruby's entire body, nuzzling into face into her red pigtails.  
  
"You're so cute, Ruby-chan! I wouldn't mind spending forever with you~!"  
  
"H-huh? Mari-chan- hey!" Ruby squeaks again, her entire body warmed by her flush and Mari's arms around her.


	10. KanaRuby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to my best girl, ruby!  
> ruby, you're so special to me. you're my #1 idol ever!

Kanan always treated Ruby exceptionally, but Kanan had told Ruby that her birthday was an extra special occasion and that she'd take her out to do whatever she liked. Ruby's wish was Kanan's command, she'd declared with a proud, lopsided grin on her lips.

Truth be told, Ruby was a bit overwhelmed. She didn't like to be greedy, and Kanan was always so sweet to her. She didn't even know what she wanted to do. She would have even been fine staying at home with Kanan, cuddling on the couch together.

When she'd told Kanan this, Kanan had only stroked her pigtails and smiled. "Eh, that's fine, Ruby-chan. Then let me spoil you, okay?"

Kanan takes her to all sorts of places. To go shop for cute new clothes that Ruby models shyly for Kanan in the dressing room, showing off a cream-colored skirt and pink cardigan with a blush on her cheeks. They get soft, fluffy crêpes with whipped cream afterwards, Ruby's topped with strawberries and Kanan's with kiwi. The rest of the day they spend wandering around the mall and then finally settle down at the beach for an hour, sitting close together and talking the hours away. The whole time, they hold hands, shoulder to shoulder.

"I had a really amazing day today, Kanan-chan!" Ruby gushes as Kanan walks her up her door after the sun has set and the moon has come out. "You made me feel super special."

Kanan smiles happily. "It's what you deserve, Ruby-chan. I could've stayed at the beach with you for hours, but Dia would've had my head. She wanted you home by eight!"

Ruby blushes and scratches the side of her cheek. "Hehe... oh, Onee-chan..."

"She's like a strict father, that Dia!" Kanan and Ruby laugh together. "I really am glad you had a nice time today, Ruby-chan. I want to make every day special for you."

They both stop walking to face each other. Ruby, shorter than Kanan, peers up at her from beneath her lashes. "You do. Trust me. You... well, you make me feel like a princess every day, not just my birthday! Even though today was fun..."

Kanan takes Ruby's hands and leans down to give her a long, soft kiss that Ruby returns without hesitance.

When they separate, Kanan whispers to her, "Good. Happy birthday, my princess."


End file.
